


Smile

by Li_no



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Happy Birthday Leo!!!! I love you!, M/M, also a bit of knights fluff, just izuleo fluff rly, thank you for everything leo and i hope you can be happy for years to come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 19:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18708883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_no/pseuds/Li_no
Summary: Izumi prepares a surprise for Leo's birthday.





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is just a little something bc i didnt want to spend Leo's birthday without a gift for him, so here we go!

Truthfully speaking, Leo didn’t care _that_ much about his own birthday, for various reasons. But, it didn’t mean he wouldn’t be loud about it to everyone at school, shouting a countdown to the cursed day.

However, he really did not expect, not even the tiniest bit, that people would actually remember and come to celebrate it.

That’s why it was all the more surprising when Tsukasa coerced him that afternoon, forcing him to wear a blindfold. Not so late after, they had met up with the other Knights members while Tsukasa guided him to the location of the so called surprise they had been preparing.

“Wahaha! Where are guys taking me, I wonder?! Your king won’t be satisfied with some measly surprise!” He boasted, masking his own unparalleled excitement at the fact that his knights had even prepared something specifically for him.

Ritsu smirked. “Don’t worry, Ousama. There is no way you won’t like this.”

“Shh! Don’t say a word, Ritsu-chan!”

“Nacchan you’re so dramatic, I didn’t say anything…”

“I can sympathize with Narukami-senpai’s feelings, Sena-senpai put quite a lot of effort into making this happen, after all.”

“Hm~? Sena did?” Leo indagued, his curiosity had been immediately picked by the mention of Izumi. “Now that you mentioned it, Sena isn’t with you guys, is he? I don’t smell his fancy cologne.”

“Ah! _Tsukasa-chan!”_ Arashi scolded lightly.

Tsukasa apologized frantically over and over for speaking too much, while Ritsu just laughed at the other’s desperation.

As they walked, Leo’s mind wandered off into another direction, no longer paying any mind to his beloved Knights’s bickering. What could it be that _Sena_ , of all people, was preparing for him? Leo couldn’t help but feel all bubbly and warm at the thought of receiving a gift from Izumi.

It wasn’t news for anyone anywhere that Leo was pretty much head over heels for Izumi for the longest time, he never bothered hiding it and much less toning down his blatant flirting, and yet, Izumi never realized it. Leo didn’t know if he should find his obliviousness cute or just straight up cry.

Still, Leo had to keep his expectations low and not wander into such unlikely possibilities. For most of the time since Leo had come back to school, Izumi was excruciatingly distant from Leo, and even if they were considerably closer now, the “Yuu-kun” ordeal still frightened him.

Granted, Leo couldn’t read Izumi as well as in the past, that is, if he still could read him _at all._ He always felt a strange sense of melancholy thinking about Izumi, as if he had lost the person he treasured above all because of his own incompetence.

And yet… He still didn’t want to give up on Izumi, Leo was selfish like that. He wanted to see Izumi smile brightly, that promise he made was one of the few things he didn’t hate from their dark and bloodstained past. He wanted to be the kind of guy who would be able to make the person he loves smile.

Suddenly, Tsukasa came to a halt. Leo assumed they had finally arrived at their destination.

“Ousama, we’re here. Oh! But don’t take out your blindfold yet!” Arashi beamed enthusiastically.

“Hmm, who am I to defy our beautiful queen, isn’t that right, Naru?” He smiled.

“Oh, stop, you! You’re making me blush!”

“In any case,” Tsukasa interrupted “Leader, sit here and wait until someone tells you to take the blindfold out, we will be back shortly.”

“Gotcha! I’m a good boy who follows the rules after all~”

The last thing Leo heard at the moment were the sound of a door closing and the quiet sound of footsteps slowly fading away into the distance.

Leo shuffled his position on his seat numerous times, the wait slowly consuming him with excitement. He would be overjoyed by anything Sena gave him, but he couldn’t help but wonder the reason to why this whole mystery. Nghn, he couldn’t wait anymore! He wanted to see Sena!

As if a superior being had heard his wishes, a familiar and yet very dear voice echoed across the mystery room, hurling insults like always.

“Hurry up and take it out, idiot. We don’t have all day.”

Smiling from ear to ear, Leo took out the blindfold in one swift and excited movement. The room in question was merely one of the school’s auditoriums, with the exception of the party decorations splattered all across the walls, as if it was a party meant for little kids. Wahaha! His knights truly knew him!

He eyed his surroundings curiously, paying as much attention to the details as he could from a badly illuminated room, from Rittsu’s trademark cake to some parts of the decoration that simply screamed Naru. Oh! Leo recognized that classy handwriting! Suo definitely made those posters! Ah, he didn’t deserve such kind and thoughtful comrades—

“Hey, stop buzzing around! Ugh, _so_ annoying! I had all the trouble to come here and you don’t even bat an eye?!”

When Leo’s eyes finally locked with Izumi’s, he almost jumped in surprise.

“S-Sena?!”

He of course knew Sena would be there, but he didn't expect _that._

In the place at the auditorium where teachers or some boring guys normally stood to talk about a ton of stuff Leo didn’t give a damn about, stood Izumi, with a microphone in hand and the most beautiful, stunning outfit he had ever seen him wear.

Izumi scratched his head embarrassingly, but tried to maintain his poise and grace regardless. “You’re always composing songs for me, Leo-kun, and, _perhaps_ they aren’t _so_ bad” He took a deep breath “I’m no genius like you, but listen well, don’t miss on a note or I’ll kill you.”

At that point Leo was so startled he was at a loss for words, the sweet melody that started playing afterwards was merely the finishing slice of the guillotine.  

Izumi sang alongside the beautiful melody, as opposed to their usual idol work, he didn’t dance, but instead focused his whole attention on his singing and nothing more. Leo could feel all of Izumi’s feelings contained in each note and word of the song. Leo could barely muster a sentence, and so, he listened to the song in silence.

Leo had always known Izumi was beautiful, it was obvious just by looking at him; his majestic silver strands of hair, soft, pale skin all served to emphasize even more the beautiful color of his eyes, he looked like a creature taken straight out of fantasy books, possessing a singular charm so unreal that could rival that of a mythological goddess of beauty.

But in that moment especifically, Izumi looked all the more stunning.

As the song ended, Izumi looked down to Leo, dressed in pure white and a smile so genuine that seemed to make the entire dimly lit room shine solely by its presence.

“Happy birthday, Leo-kun.”

Overwhelmed by all kinds of feelings, many which Leo himself couldn’t even be near to fully understand himself, he ran toward Izumi without even thinking and hugged him tightly — Izumi reciprocated in the same moment, without even a suggestion of his usual protests, Izumi hugged Leo as if he never wanted to see Leo go again.

“I can’t believe you’re crying from a little song, it’s not that much, you know?”

Huh? Was he crying?

Well, at that moment, it didn’t really matter. Nothing was more important than the person he was so fondly embracing right now.

“I love you, Sena.”

Izumi tensed up and went silent for some good seconds that felt more like an eternity.

Finally, he responded, this time clear, without any pretense, softly kissing Leo’s cheek.

“I love you too, Leo-kun.”

Later that hour, the other Knights’s members came back together to the room. They all looked at them knowingly, with Arashi’s puffy red eyes, Ritsu’s sarcastic grin and Tsukasa’s expression of gratitude. They were spying on Izumi and Leo, weren’t they? Wahaha! No matter! Leo had nothing to hide from his Knights! Although, Sena might not be too happy with that.

Izumi shot murderous glares at their directions, but ultimately decided to leave the confrontation to later. Much like a proud mom, Arashi forced all of them into an inescapable team hug, to Izumi’s annoyance and, of course, secret fondness.

More guests began to show up some time after the whole ordeal, bringing all sorts of gifts that Leo thoroughly enjoyed, except for that blockhead Emperor’s, of course, he would make sure to burn that down later. Who even invited him?!

Uninvited guests aside, Leo had never felt so happy during his birthday. He felt fulfilled, like he needed nothing else in life other than Sena and his precious knights. And in a way, he wasn’t wrong.

And so, he would smile. Smile, smile! Because there was not a single thing to be sad about! He had found his lair, the place where he belonged, and in not in a million years he could feel more grateful.

Leo glanced at the scars on his hands, noticing that they had already long started to fade, being barely visible in the current days. Leo smiled and picked up the pen and paper again, because there was no need for pain anymore, he could compose all the happy songs he had so wished to compose in the past with the utmost confidence.

After all, he _was_ the genius who would completely put Mozart to shame!

Let's all laugh and thrive! Today is the day a person who will go down in history was born!

Wahahaha! ✩

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading and happy birthday leo!!!!!


End file.
